


吸引目光

by etrus



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, College Student Tim Drake, Dick Grayson is Not Adopted, M/M, Stripper Dick Grayson, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: Language：Taiwan華語普通人設定，沒有蝙蝠俠、沒有任何義警的AU，Dick沒有被收養好學生Tim，某天被好友Kon（98超）硬拖去脫衣酒吧喝酒，他本來以為會度過無聊的晚上，卻發現出現在台上的脫衣舞者意外地相當吸引他。普通大學生Tim與脫衣舞者Dick的故事
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tim ｘ Dick無差，313  
> 內容只有用手解決，沒有上床（無肉）  
> 我的攻受認定是用性愛體位在分（誰放進誰裡面），因此個人認為不分攻受，但因為我吃Dick受，所以如果非常在意的人，還請注意，謝謝: )

（六四天安門，臺灣獨立，請勿未經我同意任意轉載我的文章、任意轉載皆為盜文  
Recently, there has been a China website stealing articles, so write down keywords to avoid theft

Tim Drake看著吵雜又五光十色的景象，死透的眼神帶著自我懷疑，懷疑自己是否腦袋壞了答應Kon，來到這個脫衣酒吧。

身為師生眼中的好學生、獎學金紀錄保持人、從未涉獵任何非法場所好公民的Tim為何人會在這，起源有點長，簡單來說就是個玩咖朋友與書呆子朋友造成的效應。

被Tim認定滿腦子只有跟女生約會的Kon，嫌棄身為大學生的Tim不應該是學校、圖書館、家裡三點循環的無聊生活，必須要大玩特玩闖蕩各處夜店派對，身為好友的他非常擔心Tim是不是讀書讀太多把腦袋搞壞，然後變成嚴重的缺乏放鬆不知人間美好症候群，對此Tim表示嚴重抗議，他並不是認為學生就該好好考試唸書的那種死古板，他只是……沒興趣，泡吧、約會、社團他都沒什麼興致，就連唸書其實也不是有興趣才唸，只是剛好他以這個年齡做這件事很適合以及頗為擅長，因此書就這麼唸下去，連選擇商學院也是身為Drake公司小開的從善如流，至於唸到每次都獲頒獎學金也只是順便，他沒有意思且不缺那些錢唸書，只不過錢大家都不嫌多，因此也不介意用功唸書賺點錢。

他不是想成為優秀學生才這麼努力唸書，而是剛好就這樣而已，但顯然他的朋友們不是很懂，打從心底地擔憂他的人生繼續黑白下去，於是各種軟硬兼施，就是想拖Tim去玩。

在一次次各種拖Tim去玩的攻防戰下來，已經懶得再翻不知道抽筋多少次白眼的Tim決定跟Kon談條件，答應Kon他們一起出去玩一個晚上，任何地方都奉陪，但今後不准再故意搞什麼讀書會變成聯誼會、說考察結果是約會、不斷塞女性或男性以及菸酒什麼的給他。

這就是Tim為什麼人會在脫衣酒吧的緣故，看著那群很嗨的男男女女、喝著不怎麼樣的啤酒發呆。

「別這樣，老兄，融入一點。」拿著啤酒瓶的Kon隨著音樂搖擺著，拍了拍Tim的背，「放鬆一下啊！難得美好夜晚啊！」

「是啊，難得美好夜晚。」Tim諷刺地說，「你怎麼還待在這？不都早去搭訕什麼可愛女孩，增進你所謂的『社交能力』。」

「嘿！我看起來像是那種會丟下哥們自己跑去玩的人嗎？」Kon一副受傷樣。

「你的確是啊！」一直好奇東張希望的Bart 湊過來，認真地點點頭後對Tim說，「但他更怕你跑掉所以要在這邊監視你。」

「約好就約好了，我才不會跑。」雖然那一瞬間他的確想過，嘖，Tim在心中暗自想。

「不會跑最好。」Kon攬過Tim的脖子，高舉起酒瓶，「今天是書呆子Tim重新認識人生的美好、放縱的一天！乾杯！」

「乾杯！」Bart喜孜孜地跟著舉起酒瓶跟對方碰杯。

「你看，好友齊聚、周圍有各樣美人、啤酒、歡樂的音樂燈光，讚爆啦！」Kon主動用酒瓶敲了一下Tim放在桌上受到冷落的啤酒瓶，「但你知道最讚的是什麼嗎，這裡是他媽的脫衣酒吧！有最辣的脫衣舞，相信我，你不會失望的！」

「是啊是啊，對你來說大概很讚吧！」Tim敷衍地說。

像是要證明Kon的話般，現場突然爆出響亮的掌聲跟口哨聲，連燈光都開始變了，彷彿大家期待的重頭戲要登場，原本只是幾個火辣女郎有意無意地搔首弄姿的舞台，此時已經退場清空，一些熟客甚至擠到最前面，手裡抓著花花綠綠的紙鈔，亢奮地歡呼。

接著整間店的燈光瞬間全暗，隨著亮起的燈光一同出現的是一個人，戴著多米諾面具的臉露出能夠吸引全場的笑容，以看起來火辣卻又優雅的步伐走向前，明明線條舉止緊實有力，身體卻像是沒有骨頭般柔軟，更別論那個看起來足以放入歷史紀錄上的翹臀，即便舞者是位男性，也不妨礙有男性跟著女性一起為此尖叫，Tim不得不說這的確是一場很棒的表演，甚至出乎他的意料，沒想到在這種場合有這種等級的表演，節奏與挑逗結合得完美且富有創意，彷彿對方生來就是要擄獲目光、站於舞台接受鎂光燈的喝采，舉手投足都吸引著人們的目光，那瞬間，Tim還以為自己是在隆重莊嚴的歌劇院，他只聽見對方舞蹈的步伐、只看到對方姿勢的轉移，就彷彿小時候去看馬戲團時的感動，神奇、驚人、華麗與移不開視線。

有多久沒有這種心情被撼動的感覺呢？突然之間，Tim很想跟那位表演者說說話，告訴對方的演出有多棒，感謝對方讓自己有個美好的感受，他看著表演結束後擠在舞台前爭先恐後塞對方小費順便摸一把的那群人，明白自己絕對擠不過去，以及那種情況下大概連句話都說不到。

「真想跟他說說話。」Tim有些遺憾地說。

「說說話？」Kon有些震驚，「單獨私下的那種？哇！原來你喜歡這款啊老兄，早說嘛！」

「如果能單獨那當然更好。」Tim有點不懂Kon為何一副驚訝口吻，跟表演者表達自己喜歡對方演出不是正常的嗎？「難道你有辦法嗎？」

Kon跟Bart兩人互看一眼，後者彷彿下定什麼決心般點頭後，前者將手臂繞上Tim的肩膀，用著兄弟我幫你的口吻說：「當然沒問題！交給我們吧！該是我們報恩的時候了，兄弟就是該要互相罩。」

「對啊！你就好好享受吧！」Bart開心地附和。

「噢……謝謝？」對於友人們的反應Tim雖然有點困惑但還是老實道謝，或許這種場合不接受拜訪表演者，是得靠關係才能去後台休息室或是去後門等人之類的，所以當Tim獨自一人被店家人員領到某處暗門後的小房間時，他也沒覺得奇怪。

不過這休息室有點特別，有獨立衛浴就算了，四面八方都是落地鏡子然後還有一根鋼管在其中，椅子也只有一張，難道不是員工休息室而是練舞室嗎？在等待期間無聊的Tim打量起這個房間。

「你好。」敲門聲打斷了Tim的觀察，先前那位讓他看得目不轉睛的男子打開門走進來，禮貌地關上門之後對著Tim微笑，雖然還是戴著面具，但近距離之下Tim終於能看清楚對方的雙眼。

配上笑容彷彿笑進自己內心深處般。

當Tim被輕推坐到椅子上時，他才知道自己剛剛神遊了，對方似乎說了什麼但自己並不清楚，此時他也才想起自己是為了想跟對方說話才來，然而正在他要開口時，他又說不出話了。

畢竟，當一位從客觀或主觀來看都很美且穿著性感到堪稱色情的男子跨坐在自己腿上，誰能好好開口呢？

「太快了？」對方的雙手勾著Tim的脖子問，後者只能僵硬地點點頭。

何止太快，根本是太多了！Tim冷靜的外表下正在尖叫，就算房間內只有一張椅子也不能像這樣兩人一起分享一張椅子吧！

對方像是覺得Tim很可愛地笑了笑，隔空給了Tim一吻之後就站起來，保持著視線的直視，緩緩倒退地將背貼上鋼管，被緊身皮褲緊貼的臀部曖昧地蹭著，在Tim的面前舞動著靈活且性感的肢體，甚至試圖把鋼管塞進股縫間，上下磨蹭得彷彿在暗示什麼，臉上的笑容看起來很開朗陽光，但舉止卻情色淫蕩，近距離的直視連眼神都看得一清二楚，勾得人近乎忘記呼吸，或是鮮血忘記流動，或是全部都匯集到下腹部。

「呃、不、那個……。」當對方再次往Tim身上靠的時候，Tim終於能找回自己的聲音，勉強地開口。

「不喜歡？」對方似乎有點沮喪。

「不是！怎麼會！」Tim下意識否決，誰不喜歡？只有看不見的人才會不喜歡，對方這麼棒。

「但我看你好像不喜歡。」對方委屈地說。

「我是真的喜歡。」Tim認真地說，只差沒有用力點頭，「你跳得很好，真的。」

「但你沒有反應。」

「什麼反應？」Tim不解。

對方看著Tim，似乎終於弄懂Tim是真的不懂，他揮別剛剛的失落，取而代之的是溫和親切的笑容。

「你知道這個舞除了好看之外還有一個主要功能嗎？」對方微笑地拉起Tim的手，往自己的大腿上貼，「然而那個功能沒有發揮作用，那就表示你不喜歡，表示我沒有做好。」

「主要功能……？」Tim困惑。

「寶貝。」那種因為覺得對象很可愛的笑容再次出現在對方臉上，他重新坐到Tim腿上，面對面、胯下貼胯下的那種，面對如此曖昧的舉止，充滿困惑的Tim只思考到重量問題，為什麼感覺不會很重？對方體重應該不會太輕難道是用了什麼方法讓施力點不會全放在我身上嗎？好貼心的舉止啊！

「你知道這裡是哪裡對吧？」對方開口。

「脫衣酒吧。」這點Tim不至於忘記。

「而我是脫衣舞者，到這邊沒問題吧？」對方循循善誘的口吻像個老師，撇開穿著色情的衣裝來看的話。

「是。」

「所以，你說我跳舞的功用是什麼？嗯？」對方的下腹用力蹭了一下，靠近Tim的耳朵輕聲低語。

脫衣舞是一種情色演出，以裸露及露骨的性暗示來刺激視覺上的效果，所以功用在於……在於……。總算理解對方說的話以及理解眼前景象的Tim突然漲紅臉，整個人僵住不敢動。

看他的小客人終於進入狀況了，對方笑了笑，再次緩緩開口，這次說得又慢又慵懶，「你覺得我跳得怎麼樣？回想一下剛剛我跳的，當我把手放在我大腿滑上腰部時覺得如何？屁股蹭著又硬又大的鋼管你喜歡嗎？像這樣，輕輕地搖晃……。」

對方一邊說一邊緩慢地動起來，彷彿慢舞般，曖昧又性感，在Tim身上展現著。

「嗯哼，我現在可以確定你是真的喜歡我的舞蹈。」

雖然對方說得很開心自然且一點都不會讓人感到尷尬，但光是自己居然硬了的生理反應就讓Tim羞恥到不行，他來找對方真的不是這個意思，他真的只是純粹想跟對方進行正面純潔良好的觀眾與表演者之對談，但不幸的是他是個健康且精力旺盛的年輕人，該會有的生理現象還是有。

該死的，他怎麼沒想到這種場合上所謂「單獨私下說說話」是這個意思，他懊惱地想，混蛋Kon居然沒有提醒他，不對，按照對方滿腦子泡妞玩樂搞不好以為他就是這個意思。

「寶貝，不用緊張，這很棒。」對方像是察覺Tim的想法，他溫柔地捧住Tim的臉，隔空給他一個吻，「我很高興，這表示我的舞蹈很讚，這是對我的最大鼓勵，沒什麼好害羞的，謝謝你給我這樣的肯定，你只要享受就好，謝謝你的讚美，我感到非常榮幸。」

Tim覺得自己大概被下了什麼迷魂藥，被對方的笑容、被對方的眼神與舉手投足，讓他只能目不轉睛地看著對方，僵直的身軀在對方輕柔的哄語下慢慢放鬆，任由對方的雙手滑進他的褲子裡，隨著對方下身的滑動，撫摸著他的脹起，緩慢、厚重，Tim分不清是他在跟著對方呼吸，還是對方在配合他的喘息，手上的力道逐漸隨著兩人急促的氣息加重，在一聲不知道是誰發出的呻吟，Tim射在對方的手裡，彷彿從高空落下般，一點一滴流在對方皮膚上。

「謝謝你的肯定與鼓勵，你真是太美好了。」對方貼上Tim的臉頰，給他一個禮貌的招呼吻，「你可以慢慢使用這個房間，如果你想的話也用那間浴室沖個澡、整理一下。」

當對方道聲晚安離開後，Tim依然還沒回過神，他不知道該先處理哪種衝擊，誤會私底下聊聊的意思？在第一次見面的人面前硬了？第一次有別人摸他那邊？還是是射在人家手裡的這件事？各種資訊過度爆炸在他頭腦裡，而他的腦漿卻好像隨著剛剛的高潮一起不知道射到哪裡去了。

最糟糕的是，他不得不承認，真的很舒服，舒服得太可怕了。

Tim帶著如此複雜的心情匆忙地收拾好自己，慌張地離開這個地方。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim再次勇闖脫衣舞俱樂部，為了見上那吸引人的脫衣舞者一面。

「Kon。」

「哇靠！」在隔天的中午、一如往常的好友聚集老地方，Kon聽見Tim叫他原本要來個平凡招呼，卻沒想到轉頭看見的是對方明顯沒睡的樣子，如果是一般大學生那叫作正常，但如果是Tim，那就是破天荒的不可思議，「天啊！你該不會是一個晚上沒睡吧！這是我認識的那個不懂玩樂早睡早起好寶寶Tim嗎？我看就連大考你都沒這樣幹過。」

「如果我想再去見那個人，我是要去跟那邊的酒保還是誰說嗎？」Tim沒有理會Kon的驚呼，極度認真的嚴肅模樣讓Bart也都不由自主放慢吃東西的速度。

「誰？」Kon沒有跟上。

「昨天，那個酒吧，最後。」Tim簡明扼要。

Kon看著Tim，眨眨眼，花了幾秒才反應過來地張大眼睛，「哇喔！老天，你說Nightwing！喔喔～」

「不，停下來，事情不是你想的那樣。」Tim打斷了Kon在吹口哨後打算的發言。

「看樣子你度過非常快樂的時光呢！念念不忘到都睡不著了是嗎？別害羞嘛老兄，大家都男人，了解了解，他真的很迷人對吧！我懂。」Kon笑得燦爛，伸手用力拍了拍的背。

「就說不是那樣了。」Tim自己也知道百口莫辯，問想要跟脫衣舞者見面？而且還是昨晚有個私人服務的那種，那怎麼聽都會讓人想歪，但他想見對方絕對百分之百是純潔的那種，他想要證實心中的懷疑，儘管他已經有八成的把握但他需要正確答案，以及問對方……是否需要幫助。

他昨晚的確沒睡，不過不是Kon想的那些邪惡原因，而是因為對方的藍眼與身影，近距離的觀察讓他在冷靜回想時找到某種熟悉感，他看過稍微再小一點的感覺，更高、更炫燦、更靈活且更多掌聲與喝采，深藏在他的心底，近乎著迷的喜愛與熱情，對那位馬戲團的空中飛人。

飛翔的Grayson，馬戲團的主打節目，當年小時候跟雙親去看馬戲團，看到表演的那瞬間他就愛上了，尤其是那位兒子，擄獲他所有注目，他截至目前的人生中，就只有這個最能激起他的興趣與投入，那張他與Dick Grayson的合照，至今仍是他的珍藏。

儘管後來因為馬戲團漸漸遠離Tim所在的都市，以及馬戲團不再受媒體注目，難以獲得消息之下才讓Tim無法關注，但Tim依舊記得他當時看表演的感動，以及Dick Grayson每一個動作特徵，他開始翻找起以前收集的各種報導紀錄，並且試圖搜尋馬戲團近況的線索，最後，他確信那位脫衣舞者、Kon口中的Nightwing，就是當年他所喜愛的Dick Grayson。

所以他必須再見到對方一面，為了從小的那份熱情。

「好啦！好啦！」Kon持續笑得我懂我懂，難得他的好友終於開竅，他在Tim真的發火前說出見面的方式。

從Kon那邊知道方法後，儘管Tim知道自己打扮跟脫衣酒吧格格不入，但仍然鼓起勇氣獨自前往，或許是已經約見過一次，知道Tim是安全人物，沒有被工作人員多盤問什麼很快就放行，只是在付錢的時候Tim驚訝了一下，感嘆真不愧是私人服務，以及確定當初他被請客了，當時他並沒有被收取費用（也因此他沒有察覺到私下談話有多不對勁），顯然是他的好友們先他付了，難怪那時候Kon那時候跟Bart兩人在交換眼神，顯然在估算是否要犧牲自己的零用錢吧！

他可真是有一群好友，令他又氣又愛的好友們。

在Tim感嘆自己的友誼時，他被領到一間小房間，這次看起來不太一樣，不過他再也不會誤會這間房間是要做什麼了，他沒有坐在房間裡唯一的沙發椅上而是選擇站著，他怕Nightwing會直接跑到他身上跳舞，他可沒辦法直接承受那個。

沒有等多久，Nightwing就走進房間，對方依然看起來很耀眼，像個明星吸引他的目光。

「謝謝你再次來看我，寶貝。」Nightwing友好且熱情地對他微笑，「你希望我怎麼叫你？」

「呃、」一瞬間Tim本來想報自己的名字，但他改變主意了，「叫我Red Robin吧！」

「Red Robin，好名字。」Nightwing點點頭。

「這是參考我很喜歡的一個人的暱稱。」Tim伸出手，在一般場合來看就是普通的握手打招呼，但在脫衣舞私人服務的場合上就顯得各種突兀，他不否認自己還是有點緊張，不管是面對Nightwing還是故意試探的作法都是，「很高興見到你。」

「噢，我也很高興見到你。」Nightwing有些訝異，不過很快就握上手，露出覺得很有趣的笑容，整體就是很自然地表現對於Tim的舉止感到新奇，對Robin這詞沒有反應。

或許對方並不想讓人知道他的身份？突然想到這點的Tim開始有點恐慌，他懊惱自己的衝動，只是一股腦擔心對方發生什麼事想再次見對方一面，卻忘記這裡是特殊場合，私人服務甚至還遊走法律邊緣，人家都用暱稱也戴了簡便的面具，搞不好就是偷偷來這邊工作不想讓自己的身份曝光，而自己卻來揭發不是非常失禮嗎！

「怎麼了？Red Robin？」似乎察覺到Tim的慌亂僵直，Nightwing開口關心，「我想你應該是不用稱呼加上先生的人，我可以這樣叫你嗎？」

「啊、當然。」從自己思緒跳回現實的Tim急忙回答。

「請坐吧！不要站著，當自己家。」Nightwing笑了笑，「雖然我們都知道家裡不會有位專門跳舞給你看的脫衣舞者。」

Tim回以笑容，他對對方為了要讓自己輕鬆而開玩笑的態度感到感激，Nightwing真的是各方貼心的人，如果他只是專門來欣賞Nightwing的舞的話大概會相當開心且放鬆，但Tim不是，他是有事才來的。

「那個。」Tim決定把自己的疑慮說出來，「我想你是缺錢才來這邊工作，我也沒有瞧不起這個工作，我很佩服你能把脫衣舞跳得如此棒，你到哪裡都很棒，能藉此賺到錢也是你應得的，你很正當在工作賺錢，在這裡的所有人都是，你又好又努力。」

「噢，謝謝？」Nightwing驚訝到困惑，真心反應的那種，畢竟在這種場合很難收到如此正面立志的肯定，通常聽到的都是性感好辣想幹你。

「我是說……好吧，我想我有點搞砸了。」Tim癟癟嘴，他真的不想在對方面前搞得這麼遜，「我一直都很喜歡你的表演，記得你的小動作，然後上次我第一次來這裡時看見你，就認出你是誰了，我、我不是故意的，我就只是想知道……你的近況跟我能幫上什麼嗎之類的。」

「你認出我？」Nightwing挑眉，隨後就又勾起嘴角，他將Tim帶到沙發椅上讓對方坐下，「好吧，我不介意角色扮演，那麼，你想對我做什麼呢？寶貝，還是……我對你做了什麼呢？」

「我、我是認真的。」Tim制止對方要跨到他身上的動作。

「好吧。」Nightwing停止動作，臉上不再笑得曖昧，換上有些真誠的微笑，坐在沙發的扶手上，撐著頭望著Tim，距離親密卻不會過份靠近，一副專心聆聽對方說話的模樣，「你說你認出我。」

「對。」Tim點點頭，「小時候我爸媽帶我去看空中飛人飛翔的Grayson，我從那時候開始就很喜歡你，那時候我們還有一起合影，我有追你的消息一陣子，但後來就沒什麼訊息，所以……你是為什麼在這裡？馬戲團還好嗎？我只知道後來經營不太容易。」

「謝謝你的關心，我很好，而且要不是我在這，我也不能遇見你不是嗎。」Nightwing神色並無變化，只是更親暱地摸摸Tim的髮尖，「我想對我們來說這都是驚喜，奇蹟讓我們相遇在這呢！」

「馬戲團怎麼了嗎？他們目前似乎是在隔壁城市，你還在裡面嗎？」Tim擔憂地問。

「你在這可不是為了讓你擔心，而是要讓你開心的。」Nightwing一個扭身，巧妙地將自己維持在扶手上並且緊貼著Tim，他伸手摸了摸Tim的大腿，然後牽起Tim的手往自己腿上放，親密地拍了拍Tim的手背，「我們在這裡不需要擔心那些事，Red Robin。」

「我是認真的，Robin。」Tim知道Robin是Dick Grayson的媽媽給他的暱稱，當年合照時有聊到這些，他記得一清二楚。

「我也是認真的，寶貝。」Nightwing露出堅持的溫和笑容，「謝謝你的關心，但我不希望我們奇蹟的相遇被浪費，就專心跟我一起好嗎？別想這麼多，你有我，我們要把握時間度過愉快的時光。」

「我很高興能在這邊遇到你喔！」Nightwing跳下椅子，一把將Tim拉起來，兩人手握著手，擺出跳舞的樣子，Nightwing就這麼硬拉著Tim跳起舞來。

「來嘛！很好玩的。」Nightwing笑起來。

「等、等等我不。」突然被迫跟著動起來的Tim完全無法穩住自己的步伐，忙著應付眼前的事讓他無法專心在談話上，「我不會跳舞啊！」

「別擔心，我說過了，你有我。」Nightwing笑著把Tim轉了一圈，誇張的幅度讓幾乎是被推出去的Tim重心不穩，被拉回來時根本是直接摔在Nightwing身上，而Nightwing絲毫不介意甚至可說是享受地大笑，他的雙手穩穩抱住Tim，讓Tim貼在他身上平復驚慌跟喘氣，彷彿情侶慢舞般抱著對方輕輕搖晃。

「你看，不難吧。」Nightwing貼在Tim的耳邊說話，任由聲音與氣息圍繞在Tim的耳旁，「你有想像過像這樣跟我跳舞嗎？」

「沒有。」Tim老實說。

「那你現在可以想像一下。」Nightwing一手繼續抱著Tim，一手則是沿著對方的手臂一路貼上手掌，與Tim十指交扣地握起來，「想像一下你跟覺得很棒的我跳舞，沒有其他人，就只有我們兩個人，緊貼在一起，扶著我的腰，往下一點就可以摸到我的屁股，摸起來手感極好，我又是這麼地辣，而你則是這麼地溫暖……。」

Tim開始懷疑Nightwing懂得催眠，否則自己怎麼會覺得整個人似乎都要融化在Nightwing身上？手像是黏在對方皮膚上，任由對方說摸哪就摸哪，聽起來就像對方說得那樣美好，Nightwing的確很辣，而他自己也溫暖得發熱，好像都快把腦袋煮熟似地無法認真思考，卻又清晰感覺得到對方摸起來的模樣。

「你來這邊，我就會給你快樂。」Nightwing在Tim耳邊低喃，「你說你認得我，那麼就應該知道我有多敬業，在這裡，我是專業的，所以，我會讓你快樂，而我也會這麼做。」

「讓我看看你有多喜歡我的舞蹈，跟我一起，讚嘆我……。」

當Nightwing伸進Tim的褲子裡時，Tim握住對方的手，但Nightwing卻一反他的溫柔，堅持甚至些許強硬地繼續往裡面伸，在Tim猶豫時Nightwing就已經開始撫摸Tim的下身，不知何時已經有反應的混沌讓Tim只能半推半就地接受，就如先前的感受那般，融化在Nightwing身上。

想拒絕是因為他想理性思考，無法停下是因為感覺實在太舒服，靠在對方身上被溫暖與熱情融化，腦袋宛如昇華般被填滿又清空，爽快且滿足。

他一直都很喜歡Dick Grayson，所以讓對方來決定他該去哪，也沒什麼關係。

直到Nightwing離開，Tim都沒能再提到馬戲團的話題。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嫩嫩大學生對上專業脫衣舞者


	3. Chapter 3

「大家好！今天也是不錯的一天啊！」

尚未營業的脫衣酒吧瀰漫著一股懶洋洋的氣氛，但這一切就被前來上班的Dick破壞，一進門就充滿了熱情與開朗。

「嘿！看樣子今天有人順利塞上地鐵啊！」正在準備開張的酒保打趣地說，「你真的不考慮在這邊租個房子嗎？省下來的時間拿去打工賺的錢付房租搞不好都有剩。」

「抱歉，我太愛我家人了，離不開。」Dick沒有停下腳步，他攤開手臂對酒保聳聳肩，笑嘻嘻地轉了一圈進到更衣室。

Dick上下班都是靠地鐵而且是遠從隔壁城市跑來這件事在店裡不是祕密，但他並沒有告訴他們會遠跨而來還堅持不租屋的理由是為了馬戲團，他來到馬戲團所在的隔壁都市是為了減少被認出來的可能性，堅持往返是因為他放不下馬戲團，那是他的責任，也是他在這裡工作的理由，而這份隱瞞並沒有妨礙Dick與同事們的情誼，在這邊工作的，多少都會有屬於他們自身的事，沒有人會挖掘誰的八卦，良好的職場風氣當然Dick在這裡工作的原因之一。

然而連同事沒人知道的事，卻被人認出來了，而且還是一個久遠到還記得他爸媽的老粉絲。

Red Robin說得沒錯，他的確是飛翔Grayson的Dick Grayson，只不過應該說曾經是，現在只剩Dick Grayson一個人。

他的爸媽死於一場演出墜落意外，但幸好馬戲團就像個大家庭，團長收留了他，在大家彼此扶持下，讓Dick走出傷痛，後來馬戲團漸漸營運上出了狀況，從無法巡迴各地到縮小規模，最後是幸好有團長熟識的遊樂園業者大方讓出一塊空地給馬戲團紮營居住，改成固定演出，後來團長因為年紀關係退休，就由Dick開始擔起這個責任，努力支撐這個大家庭繼續存活，儘管在現實上解散是最好的選擇，但他也知道一旦解散，就等於讓大家無家可歸，這邊多得是年長到無法外出尋找工作的人，在大家能多去打零工就去、能多幫忙省吃儉用就省的合作之下，Dick完全無法、也不曾想過要解散馬戲團，然而屋漏偏逢連夜雨，他們原本能夠無條件搭棚子收費演出的遊樂園易主了，儘管繼承的業者很好心地沒有趕走他們，也同意他們繼續留在這，但他們必須支付空地的租金，否則就要把那塊空地收回拿去蓋成停車場，因此，為了賺取租金，Dick只好跑到隔壁都市來跳脫衣舞，讓馬戲團能繼續撐下去。

卻沒想到在隔壁都市還有自己的小粉絲在，不過與其說是困擾，倒不如說開心比較多，為了支撐馬戲團，他多數時間都拿來打工賺錢，幾乎不怎麼登台演出，還有人能記得他的表演，身為以空中飛人自豪的他來說，是份驚喜。

想到那位明明很慌亂害羞卻還是努力裝鎮定的青年Red Robin，Dick忍不住勾起嘴角，他很久沒有碰到這麼老實又可愛的人了，不過應該不會再看見對方了吧！畢竟當時他為了嚇退對方一改原先的溫柔，稍嫌強硬地對待對方，他無意讓別人去擔心他該擔心的事。

知道有這麼一個人的存在就好。Dick微笑地關上置物櫃，換好衣服的他速速畫好妝、戴上面具，化身成脫衣酒吧的熱門舞者Nightwing，抱著希望能收到豐富小費的心情與性感笑容登台。

Nightwing真的沒想過還會再看到Red Robin。

「你就是不放棄是嗎？」走進脫衣舞小房間的Nightwing倚靠在門邊，看清楚今晚特別脫衣獨秀的客戶後他無奈地笑。

「你好。」Tim站在房間裡，對Nightwing禮貌地點頭。

「我以為你不會再來了，畢竟最後我幾乎都快變成在強迫良家婦男了。」Nightwing關好門，按照一切程序走，客戶就是客戶，他不想打壞店裡的規矩，況且最主要的是他並不討厭這位客戶，甚至可以說是喜歡。

「你沒有強迫，是我自己沒有拒絕的意思，也是我自願來這裡的，你只是……在做你的工作。」Tim搖搖頭，雖然對方說是強迫，但其實也沒到那種程度，畢竟對方一直都是過份溫柔在體恤他的緊張，他也只不過是順其自然而已，「我再來是因為我真的很想跟你談談。」

那天當Tim回到家能冷靜之後，才察覺到Nightwing根本什麼都沒透露，都只是順著他在講話，甚至轉移他的注意力在不熟悉的肢體行為上讓他無法專注，讓Tim又佩服又懊惱，於是明明知道最後對方暗示著某種威脅，他還是來了。

「你說我不放棄，意思是你承認了嗎？」Tim問，「啊！請你放心，我是絕對不會跟別人說的，我不是為了揭穿你而來，我是想要知道馬戲團的狀況才來的，我保證我不會說出去。」

「沒關係，我也不那麼怕被人知道我在這裡工作。」Nightwing聳聳肩，「就跟你說的一樣，這是份正當工作，我沒偷沒騙沒搶劫，我不覺得有什麼丟臉。」

「坐吧！」Nightwing指了小房間裡面唯一一張單人沙發椅。

「沒關係我站著就好。」Tim拒絕。

「你站著會讓我有壓力。」Nightwing微笑，「你付了錢，讓自己舒服一點。」

「……那你能保證在我坐下後你不會跳到我身上來嗎？」

「好，我保證，我不會跳到你身上。」徹底被逗樂的Nightwing笑出來，「哇！還真難得聽到這種要求，通常都是要我快點靠上來呢！要不是前兩次你都有反應，我都要懷疑其實你不喜歡我了。」

「我想不出誰會不喜歡你。」Tim一邊坐下一邊像是自言自語說得很認真。

「謝謝你，Red Robin，你的迷湯真是甜得嚇人。」一副單純老實樣卻說著撩人的話，Nightwing覺得這反差的殺傷力實在太強。

「叫我Tim吧！我都知道你的名字了，你不知道我的有點不公平，而且，我沒有灌你迷湯，我只是說實話。」

「你當初到底是怎麼來這裡的？」Nightwing開始好奇這可愛的老實傢伙怎麼會出現在這裡，「你看起來不像是會來這的人，我是說，你這年紀的人可能會是常客，但你不像是會喜歡這場所的人。」

「我是被我朋友拖來的，我完全不知道你會在這。」想到當時的事情Tim好氣又好笑地扯了一下嘴角，「當時我看了你的表演覺得你跳得很棒，但我擠不過去前面稱讚你，所以問朋友看能不能單獨跟你說到話，結果我忽略了在這種場合所謂私下談話的另一種意思。」

「噢？所以你一開始就喜歡我的表演？」Nightwing靠在房間裡的鋼管上說話。

「當然，我一直都這麼說。」Tim認真。

「抱歉，幹我們這行的逢場作戲是必要的，大家快樂就好，沒想過是認真的，我的錯。」Nightwing露出歉意的笑容，「為了表達我的歉意，我會告訴你馬戲團的事。」

「謝謝。」Tim鬆了一大口氣，「謝謝你，這對我真的很重要。」

看對方一臉真誠的樣子，Nightwing忍不住微笑起來，他拉著房裡的鋼管，一邊隨性地攀著鋼管晃動轉圈，一邊跟Tim大致說明馬戲團後來的發展，以及現在租空地定居在隔壁都市遊樂園的事。

「雖然很想跟你說有空來看馬戲團，但我不得不承認那完全不值得你特地跑一趟，有機會來隔壁都市、有閒暇時間來遊樂園玩時，再順道過來就好。」Nightwing苦笑。

「租金的確會是一大負擔，難怪你會來這邊工作。」Tim深思起來，「綜合來說就是馬戲團的營運問題，金源部份沒辦法自行消化的話就得外援，而且還不能動到所有權……。」

「嘿！Tim，哈囉，親愛的。」

聽到Nightwing的積極呼聲，被打斷思緒的Tim急忙抬頭，看見對方倒掛在鋼管上對著他打響指。

「我告訴你馬戲團的事可不是要你來傷腦筋的。」Nightwing優雅俐落地雙手抓住管子，秀了一下大腿才回到地面上，「別擔心，這家店的薪水給得很不錯，靠這份收入沒問題的啦！」

「是沒錯，但這只能是緊急支援吧！最好的情況下是馬戲團……怎麼了？」Nightwing突然走到他面前，突然的近距離讓Tim忍不住問。

「我的事說完了，既然你還會來這，就表示你接受我上一次說的話，我再次重聲，我是很敬業的。」Nightwing笑嘻嘻地說。

Tim僵硬地把頭緩緩貼上椅背，能離對方多遠就有多遠似地，他想起來先前對方說的暗示，來這邊，就會給他快樂，Nightwing很敬業也很專業，而這份業就是脫衣酒吧私人表演的業，這代表什麼Tim不可能不知道，Nightwing就是知道Tim對這種事很緊張，所以才故意這麼說好讓Tim不敢再來這裡。

只要你來，我一定會逼你射一次。講白一點就是這樣。

「既然我們都說開了，可以跳過這段嗎？」Tim試圖討價還價。

「我都放話了，你可是自願來的喔。」言下之意是怎麼可能跳過。

「我知道了。」Tim露出視死如歸的表情，「我來之前就有心裡準備了，來吧！」

他該感謝至少他終於獲得對方的情報了。

「寶貝，事情不是這樣進行的。」Nightwing看對方緊閉雙眼、一副任人宰割的模樣終於再也忍不住地笑出來，搞得他好像是要施予什麼酷刑一樣，花錢來這受罪他第一次看到，根本自虐。

「你比較喜歡看對吧！」Nightwing走到一旁更換起播放機的音樂，他好心地放過對方決定溫和點來，「我表演一段以前跳過的舞，這可是特別放送喔！我從不跳絕版的舞。」

「你只要看著我就好。」Nightwing對Tim眨眨眼，接著開始隨著音樂搖擺自己的身體，就像普通跳舞那樣輕鬆隨意，Tim也漸漸從僵硬的緊繃放鬆下來，像是良好的觀眾般，專注地欣賞這場只表演給他看的特別演出。

就如同Nightwing先前的溫水煮青蛙，有意無意的性暗示開始混在他的舉止中，彷彿只要能吸引到對方的目光，對方就再也離不開一樣慢慢掉進誘惑的陷阱裡，隨著漸漸越脫越少的衣物，迷失在曖昧與性感的迷霧中，轉得腦袋只能看見肌膚透露出來的情慾溫度，看見Nightwing四肢著地彎著誘人的曲線，一步一步緩慢地爬向他，像是危險又迷惑人的動物鎖定著，剝奪他的呼吸與思考，直到對方摸上他的膝蓋，Tim才想到要吸氣似地粗重喘起氣來。

「所以，你有好好看著我嗎？」Nightwing撐起上半身，在Tim耳旁說。

「……有。」Tim眨著眼，他很難忽視對方故意暴露在他視線內的臀部，布料少得幾乎只是裝飾。

「乖孩子。」Nightwing發出低沉愉悅的笑聲，「記得，你只要看著我就好。」

於是，直到抵達高潮的猛烈時讓Tim忍不住閉起眼睛前，Tim都不曾從Nightwing身上移開視線。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新年快樂！今年第一貼，今年還請繼續多多指教(*´ω`)人(´ω`*)

幾天過後，Nightwing一如往常從舞台上下來，收拾著自己身上的小費一邊整理自己的儀容。

「還是一樣精彩。」俱樂部的員工拿著工作登記版走來，那是專門安排脫衣舞者的節目行程的人，他會在演出後的出現，就意味有豐厚報酬的私人單獨演出預約，「看樣子你真的是迷倒了人啊！」

「我可是很賣力在工作的。」Nightwing自豪地說，「有預約？今天在哪個房間？」

「這裡。」對方指了指登記版上的資料，「這位客人。」

原本滿面笑容、賺錢永遠不嫌累的Nightwing瞬間垮了臉，露出複雜又無奈的表情。

「不好的客人？」對方有些意外。

「不，不是。」Nightwing嘆了一口氣，「沒事，別擔心，是個老實的好孩子，謝了。」

Nightwing拍拍對方的背表示感謝關心後就去準備晚一些的預約演出。

先前是沒想過還會再看到Red Robin，現在則是為了對方好真心不希望對方再來。

唉，他該拿這個明明不熱衷於性事卻又愛跑來跟他說話的可愛傢伙怎麼辦。

「身為有錢拿以及店家立場來說，我不應該說這種話，但是。」Nightwing走進指定房間，確認客人身份後關上房門，重重地嘆了口氣，「從你的舉止跟外表來看你還是學生對吧，拜託，不要浪費錢在這，錢很難賺，我是以私人身份建議你的，Tim。」

「別擔心，我有獎學金。」坐在椅子上的Tim說，「每一次都有，一直存著沒動，而且與其直接給你錢，不如用支持你的演出付費你也比較能接受吧！」

「我還沒有沒良心來賺這個錢。」Nightwing微微嘆氣，「你已經知道馬戲團的事了，我沒什麼能說的了。」

「是我有話想跟你說。」Tim從身上背的側背包拿出一個資料夾，打開來是一張張用電腦打字整理得漂漂亮亮的報告文件，「你來這邊賺錢是為了馬戲團空地租金的問題，最大的問題就是資金，我去查過相關的案例，雖然我不知道馬戲團的明確支出，但我認為這個前例應該可以參考，如何獲取資金跟補助一直都是被商家注重的事，可以從異業合作或是……。」

「等一下。」在脫衣舞俱樂部拿出文件資料進行專業性的商業研討？Nightwing覺得無法承受這樣的反差，他需要緩一下，「你現在是在跟我分析馬戲團的資金取得方式？在脫衣舞俱樂部裡？」

「是的。」Tim無辜地說，「畢竟除了這裡之外，我沒辦法跟你說到話了吧！總不能在商店後門堵你，那太奇怪了。」

預約單獨的脫衣舞秀只是為了討論商業事件就不奇怪嗎？Nightwing忍下吐曹。

「好吧！」Nightwing看著對方緊捏著資料夾，似乎深怕教授不喜歡他的報告地緊張，他忍不住嘆氣，「好吧，你贏了，手機拿來，我給你我的電話，我們改在外頭碰面吧！」

「什麼？」Tim一臉不可置信，他居然可以拿到電話？他本來想說對方願意聽他的提案就很不錯了，「真的嗎？」

「你為了馬戲團還特地寫了那份……。」Nightwing攤著手掌指著對方手上的資料夾，「如此正式的報告，我反而該謝謝你才對，我想不出有什麼好拒絕的。」

Nightwing接過Tim遞來的手機輸入起電話，說：「我向來不給客人聯繫方式的，但我實在不想再讓你用這種理由花這麼大筆錢，答應我，別再來這了。」

「好。」Tim伸出雙手滿懷感激地接回手機，彷彿他的手機比最新型智慧手機還要寶貴，「謝謝。」

「那麼，我們來幹正事吧！」Nightwing愉快地勾起嘴角，有點邪惡的那種，他可不想讓對方贏得太風光，對方都拿到他的電話了，不捉弄一下說不過去。

知道對方指什麼的Tim十足委屈地看向Nightwing，後者保持他的愉悅笑容，彷彿Nightwing才是來看脫衣秀的客人似地。

「好，好吧。」Tim調整一下坐姿，慎重且嚴肅地，他決定來這裡的時候就已經有覺悟了，你可以的！Tim幫自己打氣著，「我準備好了，來吧。」

「你看起來一點都不像準備好。」Nightwing笑了出來。

「不然要怎麼準備，要打你的屁股嗎？」身為決定要做就會做到好的Tim認真發問。

「你想打的話也行。」Nightwing再次被對方的反應給逗樂，「要試試看嗎？」

面對對方故意向他翹起的屁股，Tim急速地搖頭。

「你的損失，手感可好了呢。」Nightwing故作惋惜地說。

這倒是真的。Tim身為被拎著摸過的經驗者，在心中對這句話表示認可。

「那麼，來看我跳舞吧！記得我們之前做過的。」Nightwing伸手輕壓著Tim的肩膀，一隻腳跪上Tim坐著的椅子，「看著我。」

Nightwing開始在Tim身上跳舞，字面上的那種意思。

隨著音樂的節奏，Nightwing慵懶地陸續脫掉自己身上的衣服，就像基本的脫衣秀那樣，卻又巧妙地持續保持與Tim的接觸，像是他從未離開，漫步在對方的周圍，用手臂、大腿、胸、腰、臀部等等彰顯著他的陪伴，他並沒有拉著Tim去摸他，而是曖昧地主動去磨蹭著，他看著Tim，欣賞對方明明感到害羞到想移開眼神卻又忍住緊盯著他的表情，Tim可能不是對這方面很主動的人，但是個好學生，而且有決心自己就絕對會做到，像是逐漸趕上Nightwing的步伐，漸漸習慣Nightwing的觸摸，從僵硬中解脫、放鬆下來，Nightwing雙手捧起Tim的臉，對這位好學生露出讚賞的笑容。

「準備好了？」Nightwing輕輕撫摸著對方的後頸，像是愛撫又像是按摩地放鬆著對方。

「是的。」Tim深吸一口氣，緩慢地吐出。

「很好。」Nightwing從椅子上滑下來，「閉上眼睛幻想你喜歡的外型，或是看向別的地方，讓自己坐得舒服一點。」

當Nightwing溫柔地碰上對方時，他有點感慨對方習慣得真快，或是說學得真快，對比第一次對方的生疏跟緊張，每一次對方都能努力跟上然後越來越能進入狀況，放鬆下來接受他的撫摸，照這樣每次都有所進步下去，對方搞不好有朝一日會變成技巧很好的性愛高手，Nightwing不合時宜地冒出這個想法。

雖然現在還是個連看自己被摸都不太敢的人，Nightwing微笑地看著閉起雙眼的Tim。

「當然如果你想，你也能張開眼睛看我。」Nightwing說。

Tim眼角抽了幾下，出乎Nightwing意料外，Tim緩緩地睜開眼睛，低頭看向跪在他雙腿間、雙手摸著他的性器的人，那一瞬間Nightwing察覺到Tim突然的緊繃，卻又慢慢放鬆下來，再次接受面前正在發生的事實。

「我還以為你會閉著眼睛想像其他能讓你放鬆的事。」Nightwing沒有忘記他手上的事，持續刺激著對方。

「……你這麼努力…，我不看你，覺得很失禮……。」Tim分不出自己是在為了放鬆而深呼吸還是因為下腹逐漸激動導致呼吸沈重，他承認自己看到Nightwing在幫自己做這種事的確是手足無措，但更多的是他不想辜負對方的努力。

「謝謝。」Nightwing真心誠意地笑著，他看著Tim的雙眼，用笑意凝視對方，「你真的很棒，太棒了。」

Tim就在對方深邃的藍眼中迎接他的高潮。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 更新的有點慢真是不好意思，之後的速度可能也不會太快^^"  
> 謝謝還願意等我的人TAT

「我覺得我好像做錯了。」一改平時囂張的神情，Kon有些心虛且擔憂地皺眉。

「還好吧！」Bart叼著吸管吸了一口飲料，「我想Tim知道自己在幹麻。」

「啊啊啊～我是很開心書呆子Tim終於開竅會去找樂子，但不是要他沈迷在脫衣酒吧裡啊！萬一害他迷上然後搞得他家破人亡怎麼辦。」Kon有些崩潰似地抓著頭髮。

「家破人亡不是這樣用的吧！」理解對方想表達的意思的Bart說，「而且你之前不也在嫌棄Tim賺那麼多獎學金還不用簡直浪費，就算他真的花光好了也不去借錢啦，又不像你。」

「我是希望他拿去吃喝玩樂而不是敗家……老天，我真是罪過的男人。」

Bart不想理會又自顧自演起來的友人。

「這下你總算知道Tim平時擔心你什麼了吧！」Bart平靜地拆開巧克力棒開始吃，「你混這麼多酒吧夜店俱樂部，Tim不過專跑一個你就這樣。」

「那不一樣！那可是Tim耶！只知道唸書不懂玩樂的Tim耶！」

「我怎樣？」

「噢！靠！」Kon被突然出現在背後的當事者聲音嚇到。

「Kon在擔心你一直跑脫衣酒吧，他覺得自己帶你去那邊是不是做錯了。」Bart簡明扼要地回答，一點都沒有出賣朋友的內疚，「怕你沈迷走歪路之類的。」

Tim無語地看向Kon。

「我我我我就……有朋友告訴我你最近常過去那所以……。」被看得有點心虛的Kon趕快招供，「本來想說你大概嘗鮮個兩次可能就不會，但你去了這麼多次就是怕你是不是真的迷上然後功課變爛還被當什麼之類的。」

「我又不是你。」Tim一臉鄙夷，「別擔心，我不會再去了，我已經拿到對方電話，沒有再去的必要。」

「電話？」Kon突然之間領悟到了什麼，驚訝得張大嘴，「老天，你是在追脫衣舞者嗎？」

「在胡說什麼。」Tim白了對方一眼，「我是有事跟他說，改在外面談，所以明天我不會出現，你們就自己去吃午餐吧！不用等我。」

「哇！你要去跟他約會了啦！」Bart一臉開心，「太棒啦！玩得開心點。」

「嘖嘖嘖，真是看不出來一追就追高難度的，你也太生猛了。」Kon表示相當佩服，隨後他又皺緊眉頭，「等等，你該不會被騙了吧！」

「他才不會騙人。」Tim明顯地翻個白眼，Dick騙人？無稽之談，「而且就說不是約會啦！」

「但是，你們是約在外面吃飯吧！不就是約會嗎？」Bart真心覺得困惑，「你不是因為喜歡他才一直去見人家嗎？」

Tim直覺想反駁，卻發現自己似乎解釋不過來，他的確喜歡Dick，某方面來說他也的確是一直去見Dick，但他不知道那是不是Bart他們口中的喜歡，他喜歡Dick，從以前就喜歡，Dick很棒，不會有人不喜歡Dick。

難道這真的是約會？他在約Dick出去？

直到Tim依約來到約好的地點，他的腦中還在反覆問自己這個問題，而當他看見站在街角等他的Dick，腦中一切的疑惑連同思緒都不見了，他只知道Dick很亮眼，很吸引目光，看到就移不開了，他的問題沒有獲得解答，但他覺得這一點都不重要。

反正他知道Dick很好就對了。

「嗨！」身穿便服的Dick向Tim打招呼，看到對方愣住沒反應，Dick面露自嘲，「我應該不至於長得跟在店裡的差很多吧？」

「呃、不，當然沒有。」Tim急忙回過神搖頭，「只是第一次看到你穿便服的樣子。」

「很奇怪嗎？」Dick拉拉自己的素色上衣，「比較喜歡店裡的我？」

「不，很好看。」Tim下意識直接說出來，「你穿什麼都好看。」

「噢，謝謝。」Dick笑了起來。

「速食店應該可以吧？」Dick指了指一旁的速食店。

「當然。」穩住不亂想的Tim點點頭。

這不是約會。跟著對方一起走的Tim默默心中提醒著自己，即便天氣很好、只有他們兩人、雙手好像隨時都可以牽起的距離、對方笑得很燦爛也很放鬆，Tim看向怕他被人群撞到輕巧地幫他擋住並讓他走在比較少人的位置、在店門口主動上前開門讓他走進去的Dick，再次告訴自己這不是約會。

為什麼有人可以這麼親切自然地做出各種貼心舉動？這麼耀眼體貼可以嗎！拿好餐點的Tim覺得有點快要不行地幾乎想趴在桌上，對交往毫無經驗只有讀書心得、某種程度上的宅族的Tim表示他快被閃死了。

「Tim，怎麼了嗎？課業太忙太累了？」Dick端著放有食物的餐盤走來。

「沒有。」Tim故作鎮定地坐好。

「還是你覺得家庭餐廳比較好？我想說學生應該沒人不喜歡漢堡。」Dick坐下來。

是被貼心用錢規劃嗎，儘管他先前如此揮霍點了對方的台好幾次。Tim再次感嘆對方的用心。

「你說得沒錯，沒人不喜歡漢堡。」Tim笑了笑。

「它真的很美味啊不是嗎。」Dick開心地吃起漢堡。

Tim點點頭，他拿出先前就打算給對方看的文件資料打算立刻進入正題，他並不想耽誤對方，說：「你晚點要上班對吧，那我們速戰速決，你不介意邊吃邊聽吧？」

Dick以手勢表示沒問題。

「關於馬戲團資金的事，我參考了一些以往的企業案例，異業合作的廣告比較常見但金額偏向一次性，我不清楚馬戲團資金狀況不敢斷言，但聽起來應該是從長久來規劃比較適合，那麼贊助模式的……。」

雖然正在吃東西但Dick聽得很專心，並且適時在困惑的地方向Tim提問，從這份詳盡的資料與對方淺顯易懂的解說，Dick不由得感嘆對方的用心，幾乎是把這件事當作自己的事那種超乎想像的盡心盡力。

「說真的，表演我很在行，但在經營方面我真的不行。」Dick嘆氣，他拿起那份資料隨意地翻閱，而Tim則是終於開始吃他剛剛一直忽略的食物，「廣告不是沒想過，但你說得對，因為資金不足讓節目無法更加精彩，廠商並不覺得我們能吸引多少人來看到宣傳廣告所以也找不到有公司想要跟我們合作，贊助聽起來很誘人，可哪裡能找到有人能願意支持我們，根本沒有理由啊！」

「為了公益跟名聲。」Tim拿起一根薯條，「尤其是大公司，他們需要好名聲來提高品牌的聲望跟名譽。」

「但我們……並不有名也沒有其他大型表演團體精彩啊！」Dick很有自知之明。

「並不需要這個。」Tim說，「簡單點說，就是花錢養馬戲團，讓馬戲團代替公司去進行公益演出，例如讓弱勢家庭欣賞表演，或是去孤兒院演出之類的，不用花俏精彩的節目，一般那種就可以。」

「這聽起來很棒，可是就算不是養，直接臨時請應該也行吧！而且，這不同等於公司買下馬戲團嗎？萬一公司對馬戲團的人不好或是開除人，那我寧可維持現狀。」Dick皺眉，「要願意出錢當金主又不會干預馬戲團，我想不出該怎麼去找這樣一個好公司。」

「事實上，我心裡有個人選。」Tim停頓了一下，「我想說如果你能同意這種方式的話……我可以去問問看。」

「真的假的。」Dick驚訝，他以為對方只是普通的學生，應該只是普通的學生對吧！「如果能找到願意養我們的公司當然是超讚的但……你怎麼會知道哪個公司有意願？」

「我們學校有跟企業有合作，我以前有申請提早修實習課，對於業界的狀況有一定的底。」Tim說得理所當然，「而且教授們跟那些大老闆的關係都不錯，我當了這麼久的好學生，是該來用點好學生優勢了。」

「哇喔！」Dick露出讚嘆的目光，「你真是太神奇了，Tim，我真不知道該怎麼感謝你。」

「等我成功再說吧！」Tim保守地說，「雖然有人選也知道怎麼爭取見上老闆一面的機會，但能不能真的說服成功也不確定。」

「真的很謝謝你。」Dick真誠地笑了笑，他看向吃著那些冷掉的速食的Tim，對方明明是個生活多采多姿的學生，明明只是小時候看過演出的粉絲。

Dick知道這些資料跟人脈絕對不是能隨意拿出來的東西。

「我可以問你一件事嗎？」

「嗯？」喝著可樂的Tim點頭。

「你這麼幫我是想跟我約會嗎？」

「啊？咳、什麼？」Tim差點嗆到，腦中重新響起Bart說的是在跟對方約會嗎的話，原本分析事情時相當自在從容的態度瞬間轉成害羞的臉紅尷尬，他半真嗆到半掩飾慌亂地咳了幾聲，「不，沒有。」

「老實說要不是你在酒吧明顯對性沒興趣，我都以為你是想跟我上床才對我這麼好。」Dick微笑地看著對方，「我可不介意跟你約會喔！」

Dick說得很輕鬆，但Tim卻聽得心臟似乎都要跳出來，上床？什麼？約會？啊？

「嗯、謝謝？」Tim不知道這是不是好回答，他只是遵照著受到稱讚肯定要用感謝來當回覆之反應來答覆，他深呼吸了幾下後冷靜下來，「我其實沒想這麼多，我就只是……我知道有什麼方向可以試試看，然後我就去試了，說為了什麼嘛，好像也沒想過。」

「喔？」Dick拿起他自己喝了大半的可樂喝了一口，「這年紀的人不應該都是跑派對、約會、夜遊啊衝景點之類的，或是專注在各種興趣上，但你卻願意花時間在這上面，你的興趣是幫助別人嗎？」

「也不能這麼說。」Tim聳聳肩，雖然自己對做壞事沒興趣，但也不認為自己會是這種大善人，「或許你看起來我是在做善事，但其實我單純只是想做以及知道怎麼做而已，也不是真的在行善，就……我沒想這麼多，我沒那麼偉大，我很抱歉。」

「嘿！你根本不用道歉啊！」Dick伸手握住Tim的手，「我根本不介意啊！你不是在行善也好、只是想跟我約會也好，我都不介意啊！你做這些是真的對我有很大的幫助，或許你不是什麼興趣是幫助人的大善人，但在我看來就足夠好了，我只是覺得我怎麼有這種殊榮能獲得你的幫助。」

「你本來就值得最好的。」Tim肯定地說，「你這麼棒，沒人不喜歡你。」

「你真的這麼想？」說真的，Dick一直以為對方說他很棒只是表演脫衣舞時調情之類的奉承而已。

Tim點點頭。

真心覺得他很棒又願意花這麼多時間跟精神來幫他處理馬戲團營運問題的人，卻從沒打算跟他上床或約會也沒在泡他，如此單純跟反差讓Dick反而很想了解這個人。

「你在研究這些時，這過程你有覺得快樂嗎？」Dick問。

「嗯……是還滿快樂的。」Tim思考了一下後露出期待的笑容，「我很想看看能不能成功談成這筆贊助。」

「那就好，聽起來很不錯。」Dick開心地點點頭，「你最近課業很忙嗎？」

「還好，距離考試還有一段時間。」

「那你要不要找一天有空的時候來隔壁城市玩？來看看馬戲團，我帶你逛逛。」

「能去現場看對評估確實很有幫助，好，我會找時間去。」

「不。」Dick笑了起來，「我是在約你。」

「咦？」Tim愣住。

「當然，你要順便評估什麼的也可以，總之，就來吧！你哪天要來提前告訴我一聲，我把班排開等你來。」Dick迅速地收了收自己吃完的包裝，「我得去上班了，記得聯絡我，等你。」

Tim對於對方離開時對他拋出的媚眼、人生第一次被約、而且是被自己心中最棒的人約，震驚得久久無法回神。


End file.
